Dance Dance Demonlution
by Tigerdust
Summary: Dean follows a hunch to an old, unfriendly spot to see Castiel standing there, knowing he'd show. What they can't know is just what this meeting will do to change everything and nothing, at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Dean had driven five hours on a hunch. His nerves were jangly and shot, even though he'd been sleeping like a king on his memory foam mattress. Maybe that's what was making his nerves do an off-time lambada through his brain.

As he reached the side of the road, he could feel a creeping thickness moving up his throat, as it though it were coated with molasses and cement. He found himself swallowing hard, his knees shaking while he was still sitting. He hands joined in the act while he tried to open the driver side door of the Impala when he finally found a clear place to park.

Steady, man, steady, Dean told himself. You could be wrong about this whole thing.

Walking toward the sight was like walking time in reverse. It was odd, how much time had passed, and yet how much he remember. The scratch on a certain piece of bark, the tiny dirt hill that his shoe had made explode since he hadn't been in the mood to climb over it. Time was nothing, the day moving into the shadow of early evening by the time he reached the spot where the trees lay felled and untouched by rain or wind. Everything was as he had left it.

"I thought you'd come eventually," came the voice from the man in the trenchcoat, back turned to Dean and not quite talking over his shoulder.

"Hey, you know me," Dean said with a lump in his throat, "I'm nothing if not predictable. Hey, Cas, man, why don't you turn around?"

"I shouldn't. I'm -I don't have long before they find me."

"Who?" Dean took a step forward. "Who, Cas? Tell me what's goin' on. You do this disappearin' act like you don't wanna be around and then-"

Castiel turned, pain in his eyes, but not from Dean's words. "You have no idea what's going on, what I'm protecting you from."

"You're always protectin' me, let me protect you Cas."

Cas shook his head. "No. I'm afraid."

"So? We'll be afraid together. The hunter and his angel. You and me and Sammy too. Cas and his boys, ridin' like always. Team Free Will, remember?"

Castiel watched Dean approach. He thought he might have the strength to walk away but found himself rooted to the spot. Dean was close to him, Dean's breath near enough to his own. They hadn't been this close in what seemed like the shortest and longest amounts of time that Castiel had ever experienced.

"It can't be like always. It can never be again."

"Is this about Samandriel?"

Cas hung his head, unwilling to bring his eyes up to see Dean's own. "And so much more. I just- there's so much I feel like I need to say before I go."

"Go? You can't go. You just got here. What the hell, Cas?"

Cas put his hand up to halt Dean speaking and looked up again. "Dean- I," his voice trembled and he felt a small prick against his neck. It didn't seem to change anything and then he heard himself start to sing.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Leaving something we must learn_

_And we are lead to those_

_Who help us most to grow if we let them_

_And we help them in return_

Cas shut his mouth, turning his head sharply with eyes wide into the surrouding forest area and seeing nothing.

Dean opened and closed his mouth, waiting for Castiel's gaze to return to his own. "Cas, did you just-" Dean felt a sting in his own neck and looked around, brushing the skin against his neck but not feeling a stinger or a leaf or anything, not even a smear of blood. "-you just sang to me."

"I could not help it. This is strange."

"Wait, don't disappear just yet. Please."

Castiel looked at Dean in the eyes. "You know I can't refuse you, Dean."

"Then tell me what's going on."

"Almost can't refuse you."

Dean closed that gap between him and Cas, putting his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Then don't," he said in a low voice. "Let me help you. I owe you that much."

"Don't," Cas said as he shook his head and started to sing again

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again in this lifetime_

_So let me say before I part_

_So much of me is made_

_Of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

Castiel found his hand hovering over Dean's chest, afraid to actually touch him or be close. Because he knew if he were any closer, he'd get in the Impala and let the Winchesters save him again. And he couldn't. Not this time.

"Wait," Dean said with a low growl, "I know that look. That's your pre-leavin' look. Don't go. Please. Stay awhile. We'll go out, get burgers. You look like you ain't eaten in days. We got a lair now, got a bed for ya. You got somewhere you can stay, somewhere safe. Cas, please. I'm beggin' ya."

Cas stood stiffly as Dean broached the space and filled it with himself, hugging Cas. Castiel stood there, clenching his hands in a hug he couldn't return. Dean didn't know how much he was killing Castiel on the inside, how much it hurt him to have to refuse. And then he heard Dean's voice singing in his ear low.

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blamed me for_

_But then I guess we know there's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Castiel pulled away a little, finding that he had a trickle of a tear coming from his eye. Dean was right there with his thumb, pulling it away. There was a new lump in his throat now, not one associated with his old grave site.

"Wait- I can't stop you from going, but I want you to know I hope it's not long. Don't let it be long."

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun_

They found both themselves singing, locked together in a hard embrace, neither wanting to move, neither able to finish a word without breaking words just a little.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_Because I knew you_

Castiel found himself walking backwards, still singing low and watching Dean watch him go.

_Because I knew you_

Dean found himself waving goodbye to Castiel, one hand in his jacket pocket, clenching his side so he wouldn't go running after the angel. And in a split second, Castiel was gone. And Dean was left with a vaccuum of air from where he had been and nothing but worry behind it.

_I have been changed for good_

(**A/N**: "For Good" is from the musical Wicked.)


	2. Shameless

"It's kinda silly really, Joe," Dean said as he slammed his fourth shot down on the counter. "I know in my heart that you know, I screwed up the shit but-"

"Uh-huh. Hey, you see that girl over there?" Tommy the bartender, whom Dean had been referring to as Joe for the past three shots, pointed to a brunette who lifted a glass at Dean when Dean looked over.

"Pretty," Dean said as he turned back on his bar stool to face the darkened glass mirror. It had been a month since he'd last seen Castiel.

"Yeah, well, she sent you this, Mr. Mopey," the bartender said as he sat down a longneck bottle of beer in front of Dean. "Maybe you should go talk to her, get your mind off the girl that dumped you."

"It's not- I mean," Dean took a swig from the bottle and looked down at it. "Damn, that's good. What's in there?"

"My own special brew," the bartender said with fierce pride.

"Well, it's fantastic," Dean said, "and I'm gonna take your advice, barkeep. Good man," Dean said, drumming the counter for emphasis and turning around, walking cockily over to the girl who watched him with fascination as he advanced. "Hey darling, thanks for the drink."

"No problem. Saw you over there getting over your ex and thought that somebody should either talk to you or put you out of your misery."

"That obvious?" Dean said as he sat down, trying to remain handsome and aloof but clearly broken up.

The mysterious brunette nodded. "Oh yeah. Listen, why don't you finish Tommy's special brew beer and then you tell me all about her, huh?"

Dean shook his head. "Tommy? Shit, I've been callin' him Joe all night. Let's not talk about the person I'm tryin' to forget. I'm sick of having the name in my head. Why don't you tell me about you?"

"Refreshing. A guy who wants to know my name and isn't eyeing my boobs. I like you already. Sienna, that's my name."

"Well, Sienna," Dean said while oozing charm, "may I say that you do have very nice boobs but I'm a reformed scoundrel, trying to be a better man- or some shit. Well, whatever I'm supposed to say there."

Sienna's laugh was lovely but it grated Dean in a way. He loved her eyes, pools of blue and large enough to swim in. She had a curious gaze about the world and the tiniest hint of buck teeth, something that actually made her more attractive. She talked about her life working as a rental car clerk, about hating her yoga classes and loving her cooking classes at the local community college, and about how she ruled at playing darts on certain nights of the year.

"You sound amazing," Dean said as he started to feel the effects of the beer. "We should go out sometime."

"I thought we were going out right now?" Sienna asked with a sidelong glance.

"Shit. Sorry. Well, let's see- they got an old jukebox, wanna dance then?"

"There's no one else here, Dean. And I don't make it a habit to dance with strange men."

Dean stood up, extending his hand. "Sister, they don't get much stranger than me. Let's spin a little around the dance floor."

"Well, If I had known there would have been dancing, I would have worn different shoes," Sienna chuckled as she took his hand and accompanied him to the jukebox.

"Slow or fast, your treat," Dean said as he pulled a couple of quarters out of his front pocket.

"Ooh, big spender," Sienna said with a flash of humor in her eyes. "How about- this one?"

"Garth Brooks, really? You're such a girl."

"Thanks for noticing," Sienna said. "How about that slow dance?"

The strains of a guitar began on the jukebox and Dean took Sienna in his arms, moving her around a part in the chairs slowly. It had been awhile since he'd slow danced with anyone, but the moves were easy enough to remember.

_Well I'm shamemeless when it comes to loving you_  
_I'll do anything you want me to_  
_I'll do anything at all_

"This is nice," Sienna said, leaning into Dean's chest.

"Yeah," Dean said halfheartedly. She was nice to hold, Dean would have been a fool not to admit it, and maybe she would have been nice to date but there was something on the edge of Dean's sight that he could see. History repeating itself.

"You don't think so? Whoever she was, she must've been something to break your heart."

Dean nodded, not saying anything as they continued to dance.

_And I'm standing here for all the world to see_  
_Oh baby that's what's left of me_  
_Don't have very far to fall_

They were halfway through the dance when Dean stopped, feeling a well of tears come up that he didn't want Sienna to see. She looked up at him, startled. "What's wrong?"

"It ain't you," he said as he shook his head, "I- I gotta go."

He moved swiftly before he started to cry in the middle of the bar, out of the door and halfway to the Impala when she caught up with him.

"Wait, wait!" she yelled out into the night and Dean turned, starting to sputter like a little kid. "Don't go just yet."

She kissed Dean in the nearly empty parking lot. Her kiss was wanting, full force, and it made Dean feel stirrings in his body he hadn't felt in a little while. But it was still all wrong. He was getting old enough to know better, than anything beyond temporary wasn't going to hold. That just wasn't his luck.

She broke the kiss, looking up into his eyes, searching them. His hurt gaze stared back, slight confusion behind it.

"You could've taken me home tonight," she said.

"Old me," Dean growled. "I ain't worth your time."

"How would you know? I like you. You're funny and you can dance. What else do we need?"

"I'm way too high up on the complicated meter for anybody."

"Anybody?"

"Anybody."

"Right," she said as she stuck out her hand, "well, I'm Sienna and I live here in town. If you're close by and ever want a dance or a friend, I'm there. You're easily one of the most interesting men I've ever met, Dean."

Dean nodded, taking the hand. "Thanks. For understanding. I didn't mean to lead you on. I thought, maybe-"

She shrugged. "It's okay. At least you tried without getting handsy. That's better than most of the men in a fifty mile radius."

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been_  
_Insecure about the world I've been livin' in_  
_I don't break easy I have my pride_  
_But if you need to be satisfied_

Dean felt bugged the entire drive home. He felt like everything he had tried to manufacture with Sienna hadn't been a lie. They danced, talked about shooting pool. She had hit all of his major hello factors for little Dean. But he hadn't been able to seal the deal. Not like he used to it. And it wasn't fun to try and shrug off because he could have used some intimacy after everything. He still felt alone in the world.

_I'm shameless, oh honey I don't have a prayer_  
_Every time I see you standin' there_  
_I go down upon my knees_

He came back to a darkened home, Sam off at some sort of old school book convention and auction shindig while he looked for a text which was surprisingly not anywhere online. That sort of thing was exactly what Dean loved about Sam, about how he sought after what he knew they would need. He loved that he and his brother took take care of each other and yet, they couldn't. I mean, hell, he loved Sam but he could never love Sam. Sam would always still be that tall stranger standing by his side, the one that new him better than anyone but was still going to be something of a stranger.

_And I'm changin' swore I'd never compromise_  
_Oh but you convinced me otherwise_  
_I'll do anything you please_

He pressed his back against the wall outside of his room, looking up at the ceiling and talking out loud.

"Can you hear me?"

_You see in all my life I've never found_  
_What I couldn't resist what I couldn't turn down_  
_I could walk away from anyone I ever knew_  
_But I can't walk away from you_

Castiel nodded from a cliff in heaven, where he had sat and watched Dean grow and mature before he had gone to reach him from perdition. He nodded, looking down and letting a black feather drop onto the ground, where it was absorbed.

Dean continued when no response came through.

"I-I turned a girl down tonight. I don't know why. I thought about all the girls I've been with and how much it added up to. Thought about Lisa and how much I screwed up. They all thought- they all thought I was broken up about a girl. But Cas, I'm broken up about you. I need you, Cas."

Castiel grimaced from heaven, wishing he could be there. He mouthed the words I'm sorry as he closed his eyes, feeling the bitter sting of fresh tears.

Dean looked around, waiting for Castiel to appear and when Cas didn't, he walked into his room and leaned back onto his bed, Castiel watching the entire time.

"Sammy's-Sammy's not here. There's nobody for me to talk to Cas. Where are you?"

I'm here, Cas mouthed as a single tear fell down into the clouds, which absorbed that as well so nothing would fall from heaven. I'll always be here.

Dean closed his eyes, going back to that jukebox moment with Sienna. But then it wasn't Sienna in his arms after a moment. It was Castiel and it felt like the most natural thing Dean had ever felt in his life, unquestioned and without any equal. He felt his heart unravel with abandon and then he began to sing with his eyes closed, imagining what it would be like to have Cas in his arms.

_I have never let anything have this much control over me_  
_I work too hard to call my life my own_  
_And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly_  
_But it's your world now I can't refuse_  
_I've never had so much to lose_  
_Oh I'm shameless_

Castiel reached out his hand, as though he might comfort Dean. But even then, Castiel found his efforts thwarted by the clouds that were caging him in. Castiel closed hand in a fist and brought it up to his own chest. He forced himself to listen to Dean sing in his gravely twang and let it wash over him, hammer him, break and reset him a million times with each syllable.

_It's out of my hands_  
_I'm shameless, I don't have the power now_  
_I don't want it anyhow_  
_I just wanted you to know_

Dean's ragged breathing caused him to open his eyes, looking up the ceiling.

"A month is a long time, Cas. A long time."

(**A/N**: "Shameless" by Garth Brooks)


	3. Knights of Cydonia

"So, I got something to ask you," Dean said as he slid the bowl down near Sam's hunched form as Sam looked over some of the scanned manuscripts he had scored at the book auction.

"What do you- hey, mac and cheese. With the little crumbly bits on top?" Sam looked up from the computer, straightening his posture a little.

Dean shrugged, shaking his head. "It's not big deal. It was easy. So about that question-"

"Not a big deal?" Sam took off the glasses he used to ward against computer glare and picked up the spoon from the bowl of mac and cheese in one fell swoop and tried a bite. "Hot- hot but delicious."

"Thanks, Sammy. I went to a couple of different recipe sites and split the difference. Say, have you- have you broke out into song recently?"

"Broken out into song?" Sam asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, you know- like no background music or dancers or any of that shit but like- just, when you get super emotional and knowing all the words and..."

"Dean, are you feeling-"

"Well, no. But that's not the point. It's just- I've-a-kinda been-"

"Breaking out into song?" Sam offered helpfully.

Dean nodded. "Yeah that."

Silence filled the room for a moment and then Sam started to chow down on the mac and cheese. "Still delicious but not too hot anymore. Is there ham in here? You're the best brother ever. So what kind of songs are we talking here?"

Dean moved around slightly uncomfortably, grabbing onto a baseball he and Sam kept around for decoration and tossing it to himself with a shrug. "Doesn't matter. Singin's singin', right?"

Sam blinked at Dean, staring him down slightly with an arched brow. "Dean, if we're gonna figure this out-"

"- it's lovin music, okay?! 'Bout farewells and forgiveness and shit. Just leave it!" Dean barked.

Sam put his unforked hand up and made a face. "Fine. Leaving it there. What do you think brought on the singing?"

"I don't know. I mean, I went out to find Cas on a hunch and I kinda did and then he was singing and I was singing and it was-" Dean struggled for words, letting the sentence trail off.

"It was-" Sam asked, wanting Dean to continue.

"It was always hard singin'," Dean said in response. "It was about Cas."

"About. Cas. " Sam said slowly. Then he went back to eating.

"What?"

"Nofing," Sam said with a mouthful. "What do you think? Is it a spell of some kind or maybe some kind of-"

"Well, there was this little sting but no blood like at the Bates Motel. Just a twinge, like a leaf brushed against my neck or something. Cas looked around too but neither of us saw anything."

"Okay," Sam said as he digested information and food, "so you're singing to-"

"-with-"

"-right, with Cas and it comes on at emotional states and you're not sure what causes it or how it happens."

Dean nodded. "That's the long and short of it. You got enough to research on?"

Sam shrugged. "I'll check the Paranet. We have enough for seconds? I like a dinner with my show."

Dean squinted at his little brother, grabbing the bowl from his hand to refill from the casserole dish in the kitchen.

At the better part of half an hour, and one rereading of the newspaper later since Dean wasn't a champion with paranet message threads, Sam's head poked upwards from the computer which Dean knew meant one thing.

"You've got something?" he asked as he set down the newspaper.

"I did. Give me that paper you're reading." Sam took the paper from Dean and rifled through the papers quickly, finding a red marker and making a few notes. After a few minutes, he wrote something on a post-it note and attached it to the red lines and handed the whole chart to Dean.

Dean lipread and then looked up at Sam from the newspaper. "Holy crap. And in our neighborhood too. House values are gonna plummet."

"That's why we've gotta do something about it now," Sam said with a nod of his head. "We can catch a show tonight, they'll be there. They'd be crazy not to be with all those teens coming in. To much energy to feed off of."

Dean nodded. "Good. It's a lead, at least. We'll figure out what's going on if it kills me."

"You're not gonna die by singing, Dean."

"You don't know that Sammy."

_Come ride with me_

_Through the veins of history_

_I'll show you how God fell asleep on the job_

The dead field was full of parked cars, most of them near the Impala's age- though not nearly as well taken care of.

"Teenagers," Dean sneered a little to himself as he got out of the Impala and looked around the lot. "Just look at that guy- I mean, what the hell did he have to add that to his undercarriage for? It's just gonna be an expensive relay job-"

"Dean, can you focus please?" Sam called from the trunk, which he proceeded to pop open. "Let's see, I'll take one of these and one of these. And oh yeah, need one these. What do you want?"

"Classic," Dean said, scooping up a couple of his favorite hunting tools.

"You're not gonna start singing about cars, are you?" Sam asked with a quirked brow as they walked toward the barn.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe if I did, the bad guys would just off themselves and then we wouldn't have to go through this shit."

"Maybe we'll be one step closer to finding the answer," Sam offered helpfully.

"Yeah, we'll see," Dean said as they slid into the crack in the mostly closed barn door. The band was in full swing, teenage victims packed in like cattle and completely entranced by the light show and onstage band. Men in black with pale faces roamed the crowd, sucking a white force out of the kids at random intervals.

Sam squinted, wincing as the light passed over his eyes. "Well, you were right Dean."

_And how can we win_

_When fools can be king_

_Don't waste your time or time will waste you_

"I'd kill to be wrong one of these days. You want high or low, Sammy?"

Sam smirked from the corner of his mouth. "You know me. I'll take the crooners up there that are stomping all over that Muse song."

"Roger that. HEY, UGLY!" Dean yelled after confirming with Sam. Several of the black clad pale men turned to look at Sam and Dean, their eyes going wide. "I love it when they look at us like that," Dean said with a cavalier smile playing on his lips. "Let's go to work Sammy."

_No one's gonna take us alive_

_The time has come to make things right_

Dean crouched down, slicing along the legs of the few vampires brave enough to advance on his position. He heard their howls of pain and it didn't take long for them to realize that the sharpened hangars Dean had strapped to his wrists were more than normal weapons.

They didn't seem to fair much better with Sam's mini javelin as he pushed forward, his jaw tight with rage against the villains, his eyes bearing down as he collapsed skull after skull with rapid pace on his way to the stage.

_You and I must fight for our rights_

_You and I must fight to survive_

Once to the top of the stage, Sam looked back to see Dean on his knees, bent back and flipping one of the villains like a pancake, flattening him with a squish before flipping upright and slashing the bastard diagonally across the chest. Sam winced as the guy bubbled into nothing and then Sam turned to the band.

"You guys in on this too?"

They didn't respond, so Sam kicked over one of the amps, causing a massive squeal to echo all around the barn and awaken half of the stunned teenagers. The band kept on playing.

"Okay, that was-" Sam stopped in mid-sentence, noticing how odd the angle of one of the elbows of the bassist was. He walked over to the man, shoving his way past the uncaring lead singer and other guitarist and seized the man's elbow.

"Holy-" Sam said with pursed lips, unexpected surprise showing from the feeling of rubber against his skin. "You guys are ro-"

Dean finished off the last of the vampire beings just in time to see a bassist going after his brother, holding him aloft in a choking position.

"Sammy!" he snarled and bolted for the stage, unstrapping and throwing his weapon with perfect aim, the force of which knocked the robot bassist's head off. There was a collective scream and the beginnings of a stampede from the awakening teenagers as they fled the barn but all Dean could see was Sam being choked by a headless man with fingers pinched together like legos, as though the person who had made him hadn't finished completely.

Dean jumped on top of the headless thing, trying to get his brother released while Sam pushed off of the guy's chest, snapping the arm off. Dean noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye as he pried angry fingers from Sam's neck and stomped on the arm until sparks flew from beneath his feet.

Sam rubbed his neck and let out a cough. "Well, I guess the party's over?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd say it's just begun," Dean growled low as he bolted for the ramshackle stairs leading to the barn's second level.

_No one's gonna take me alive_

_The time has come to make things right_

_You and I must fight for our rights_

_You and I must fight to survive_

"Hey, what did you run up-" Sam stopped in mid-sentence, catching his breath from jogging up the dangerous, rickety makeshift stairs after nearly being choked.

Dean cocked his head. "Thought I saw something. Maybe the bastard behind this. Don't know but he runs a hell of a lot faster than any human I've ever seen. Couldn't make out a face, that's how fast he was goin'. Lucky for us, he's left us a clue behind."

Sam looked from his brother to the object. "Think it has something to do with breaking out into song or just the robotics?"

"I think it might have something to do with the fake robot band trying to suck up human juice like their fans were goddamn pink bunnies wearin' drums. Anyways, what do you think it's supposed to be?"

Sam shrugged. "Looks like part of a statue or a god-sized amulet," Sam said of the item on the table, the only two things in the hay loft of the barn, "but not one I've ever seen before. There are some carvings on the side though, it looks-"

Dean put his hand over Sam's as a reflex to Sam reaching out to touch some symbolic carvings on the side of it. "Woah. You sure you wanna do that?"

Sam shook his head, wincing a little at a bad memory. "Not really. But I don't think we have a ziploc big enough for this thing. It's like a mega sized amulet or a really small bong."

"Yeah, and all of our problems only come in fun-sized packets like M & Ms. Here, I brought some gloves. We'll try not to touch it and get it in the trunk."

"Right, thanks," Sam said as he took the medical gloves Dean pulled from his coat pocket. They lifted it gingerly, making sure it scraped as little skin as possible. The giant blue tuba looking dolphin shape made barely a noise as they struggled to get it down the aging barn stairs that they wondered might give with every creak.

(**A/N**: "Knights of Cydonia" by Muse)


	4. Show Me How You Burlesque

A whole nother month, Dean growled to himself, we've been cruising around and busting up these parties for a whole month and the bastard still continues to get away!

"You're going to give yourself crease lines," Sam said as he grabbed for a fry from the bag.

"Hey! Don't eat my fries!"

"Why not? You've barely eaten this entire past week."

"Yeah, well, I'm still kinda po'ed about that whole escapade."

"Dean, it's not your fault. We know better. Devils traps don't work on it so we know its not a demon."

"Oddly enough, that doesn't make me feel better. I just wanna catch this sonofabitch, get the answers we're lookin' for, and stop this whole damn mess."

"And we will. It's what we do. Look, are you okay? I heard you-"

"That was just the shower, Sammy."

"Yeah, but Air Supply? I mean, once is a fluke but dude, you were harmonizing with yourself."

"You sing in the shower all the time," Dean said, trying to justify his karaoke shower selection.

Sam merely looked at Dean, blinking.

"What?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Spill."

"Dean, I mean, come on. This is me. I don't care. Tell me what's going on."

"Well, that's a nice mixed message."

Sam blinked at Dean a little sadly. "It's not. You know what I'm talking about."

Dean thought for a second. "I- I don't think I can."

"Then you'll probably keep singing. Maybe that's what this is all about."

"No!" A moment of silence passed. "I mean, no," Dean continued, "we'll figure out who's pulling this shit."

"Why is it such a big deal anyways?"

"Does this look like me dreaming a dream to you?! Hey, this sucks for me."

"Because of Cas," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Wanna repeat that a little louder for the grown-ups," Dean said testily.

"I said we're here," Sam pointed to his right as Dean pulled in the drive, asphalt glistening with the slickness of an earlier rain.

Dean looked around the lot, twisting his lips. "Okay what do we think? Looks like there's just the second floor fire escape and the small alley that leads out this way."

Sam nodded. "Sounds about right. What do you want to use in place of the devils trap? We're still not sure..."

"We'll try the fae thing. Maybe it works, maybe it won't. Hell, maybe we'll take this guy by surprise. Guard the lot, baby," Dean said to the Impala, "Daddy's got work to do."

_Underneath the city lights_

_There is world few know about_

_Where rules don't apply no_

_And you can't keep a good girl down_

Dean and Sam walked down the stairs of the club entrance quietly, slowly, observing the surroudings. They were prepared for goons and unsettled by the fact there were none. In fact, there was nobody standing in a very long hallway that was made for people as decorations, swathed in pinks and velvets. The smoky photos on the wall told the story of this particular burlesque house and how it came to be.

It only became worse as Dean and Sam descended a staircase, twisting around to see them through glass windows. Three of them, sitting together onstage.

"Dean," Sam said with a nudge as they came across the check-in counter. The wall behind the counter was lined with an ash outline. Walking around a corner, they came upon three women sucking the life out of about ten men in little chairs. The women were sitting on stools on stage, bright lights barely covering the prismatic shades of energy they were siphoning off the men.

_She comes to the club looking for a good time_

_Gonna shake that, make that, money on the dime_

"Dean," Sam said dreamily, "they're uhh..."

"Et tu, Sammy?" Dean barked, peppering a light fixture above the stage to crash down on the Siren heads.

The last remaining Siren hissed at him as he sauntered over, her body covered in metal and glass with her bright teeth bared. She tried to sing but Dean just popped her mouth with the butt of his rifle. "We don't need none of that from you, lady."

"Over here!" Sam said, head cleared and leaning over the bar.

"Is it our-"

"No," Sam said as Dean looked over the bar with him. "Just a bartender, shaken up. Hey buddy, did anyone come in with those girls?"

"Thomas, they, what they did, Thomas was the best man at my wedding," the man said, shaking and folded in on himself like an accordian, "I just let them do it, just let them kill my best friend," he said with a sob in his throat.

"Hey, it's alright. Those were sirens, they're well known for doing things like that. That doesn't reflect on you as a person," Sam said, looking down at the man in his most sympathetic voice.

"You don't think so?" the man asked.

"I'm one thousand percent sure," Sam replied.

There was a piercing yowl from a place behind that stage.

"Hey Sammy," Dean growled, "I think we mighta cought that bastard. Come on."

And that they did, finding him with his arms folded and entrenched in their modified fae trap. Dean carted him like a sack of potatoes into an empty backstage room in the now empty club, the dazed bartender having gotten everyone out and giving Dean and Sam the run of the place in thanks.

"Who are you?"

The man in green grinned, his face splitting from ear to ear with mirth. Dean could see sharp teeth nearly poking from between the poofed-up lips. Dean couldn't tell which exaggerated facial feature made him look more comically dangerous: the lips or the over-worked eyelashes.

"You wouldn't understand if I tried to tell you," the man said mockingly, in a voice that sounded like four high-pitched people at once.

"Yeah? Try me. I know a lot of people," Dean said, pulling up the only other chair in the room, leaving Sam to stand near the doorway, arms folded over.

"Oh, I know Dean Winchester. Everyone knows about you and Sam and Castiel. Team Free Will."

Dean bristled at the sound of the angel's name. "Oh really? And you think it's a good idea to bring Castiel into this?"

The being clad in green's eyes beamed in amusement. "I am not responsible for fate. I merely follow the tapestry. You're the one he was assigned to."

"So, what, are you an angel buddy here to give me more hell for what I've done? Are you gonna blame me too?" Dean said in a burst of cold anger.

The being was unamused by Dean's display of anger. "You must think so much of yourself, thinking to bring me to fear. I've seen men like you all across time. Leonidas, Napoleon, Charles the Fifteen. All thought they were above fate. You are no different, you do not make me afraid."

"Really?" Dean said, jumping up from where he sat and bearing down on the green being with a knife from inside his sleeve, breathing heavily and holding it to his throat.

"Dean!" Sammy called out, rushing forward a few steps.

"I've got this, Sammy," Dean said gruffly, looking from Sam back to the tied up being. "Now, we're gonna do this the easy way or the hard way and you're gonna give me the answers I want."

The being merely rolled his eyes. "You know, you might scare demons with that bit and vampires and all other manner of creatures. But you can't kill me with a knife. You'd just cause me to- lose my head for a little while." This proclamation caused the green being to begin howling with laughter. Until Dean slapped him hard against the cheek, causing his chair to fall back. Dean picked up the being and chair in a fell swoop and set them right again, his eyes filling with rage.

"Be careful, Dean Winchester," the being said with pity in his eyes, "anger does not suit you. You wouldn't want to break out into song, would you?"

Dean straightened up at the sound of the proclomation, walking over to Sam and leaning in to whisper. "I am gonna kill this guy."

Sam put his hand on Dean's back. "No doubt. Here, let me give it a try."

"So you know about Dean's singing, then? How?"

"I thought it would be obvious from the costume?" the green being enquired. "Oh, it's not. Oh, you don't know, do you? Of course. Alright," sighed the green being, not noticing that Sam was having to block Dean from going after the being and punting him in the wall.

"Would you mind telling us your name at least so we don't have to keep referring to you as that guy?" Sam asked.

The green being itched in his ropes, moving a bit for comfort. "I don't have a name. The grecians used to give them to us like candy, called one of my brothers Narcissus before that old fool got himself turned into a flower. Too pretty that one. Thank God I'm known for my brains."

"So you're old, then?"

"Old enough, Sam Winchester. Old enough to know why your brother dislikes me but young enough to not particularly care."

"Well then, what's going on with all this energy stealing? Does it have something to do with a ritual or a spell or what? And what's with all the chacki dolphin things lying around?" Sam asked with his hands on his hips as Dean paced in the background.

"Yes. You know, those orgies used to be so wonderful for energy collection to keep us alive but somehow it's all just be ruined by those Jesus followers. It's so, what's the word I'm looking for, unfortunate- yes- unfortunate. Those charming chackis as you call them are channelers and nothing more. What do the young ones of this age call it? Ah yes, red solo cups."

"What about the text on the side?"

The green man blinked politely. "Did you try to translate that? Well, your head didn't explode so I'm guessing you couldn't."

"Correct. But you know we really can't have you-"

"Just let me hack off a finger to show him how-" Dean interrupted.

Dean and Sam scuffled for a second while the green being looked on, Sam finally sedating Dean. "Sorry about that, my brother can be-"

The green being watched with slight interest. "You think he'd be happy."

"Happy?" Dean asked gruffly, ready for a confrontation. "You call this shit happy?"

"Well, no, obviously you're not happy. I thought you would appreciate it. I thought you were ready to tell him."

"No," Dean growled.

"No? Oh, I see. Still worried, after all this time?"

"You holding him hostage?"

"Dean- are we talking about-" Sam began to ask.

"Not now Sammy," Dean grunted. "You know where he is."

"Yes, but you wouldn't like it if I told you."

Dean rushed past Sam, putting himself inches from the being's face. "Tell me where he is."

"I don't know exactly," the nonplussed being said, "I can just hear him. Like I can hear you. Poor man. Such a long road. You need him to take care of you, just as he needs someone to take care of. The whole world on your shoulders, Dean Winchester. He's not fine. You're right to be afraid for him. We're all afraid of what will happen," the man said as he looked far and away.

Dean jolted him back into reality, lifting him and the chair and slamming them both against the wall. "WHERE IS HE?"

"Look at the newspaper. You'll find him there. She's coded it for you. You won't like it. Don't go, Dean Winchester. If you know what's good for you. I know you will still go, but I thought it bore repeating. Are we done here? The last of my hundred year energy collection duties must be met. Then I will be gone."

"Will you reverse this damn singing thing before you go?"

"And maybe stop harrassing the locals and draining them to the point of death," Sam added.

The green being pushed Dean back with his mind, causing Sam to catch his brother and tip backwards into the wall with a dull thud. The green being then unraveled the ropes as though they were wet spaghetti noodles and plopped onto the floor. He blinked at Sam and Dean as he left, looking at them both.

"Brothers Winchester, we need not meet again. For what it's worth, you do remind me of Romulus and Remus in a way, though less lonely and arrogant- at least now. Perhaps you will both find rest, wayward sons, but- for now- know that not all of creation is against you. Some are just trying to do that for which we were made."

And with that, the green man popped out of the room and there was the sound of a conch shell blowing as both he and the strange blue dolphin sculpture he had almost left behind, identical to the one from the barn concert, disappeared completely.

**A/N**: "_Show Me How You Burlesque_" from the movie Burlesque


	5. The One

Dean rarely went places without back-up. But after the conversation he and Sam had, Dean had no desire to wait anymore.

"So, you're just gonna trust this guy?" Sam asked as Dean stood at a table, obssessively checking the address he had found in the code. "Pretty much told us he was wood nymph and that going after Castiel was a bad idea. Ring any bells?"

"Cas is family, family means we don't leave anyone behind, Sam."

"That's not true at all, Dean, and you know it. Why can't you admit that you just miss Cas? i mean, we've been dancing and singing around the subject for awhile now but there's no way I'm gonna risk myself-"

"That's nice. That's a lot of gratitude for Cas you've got there."

"It has nothing to do with gratitude! If he wanted or needed our help, he'd be here in an instant, we both know that. Going in guns blazing to a deadly scenario isn't going to help anything. I wish you'd just take a sec-"

"But Cas doesn't have another second," Dean hissed, baring his teeth a little.

"And how do you know that? We haven't seen him in months! Maybe he's moving on!"

"He wouldn't do that. Not Cas."

"Why? Because you're in love with him?" Sam knew the shot was one too far, but it was already too late to take it back. Dean headed for the door, grabbing his keys, Sam on his trail. "Dean, wait, I'm sorry. I was out of line."

Dean merely grunted in return, turning only in the doorframe. "You know, Sammy, you and I never see eye to eye on a lot of things. And maybe I've got some figuring out to do but regardless of me, Cas is still a big part of Team Free Will and I hope when the time comes he won't say the same things about you that you're saying about him right now. Now I'm gonna go rescue my angel from whatever the hell mess he's in and if you get in my way, I will cut you down. Blood or no. Capishe?"

Dean locked eyes with Sam and Sam just looked at his brother, sympathy in his eyes. "Just be careful. For me. Please."

Dean snorted. "Don't make this a chick flick thing, alright?"

He had driven to the abandoned warehouse more than half a day away. He didn't tire, the moments passing where he knew he'd be closer to Castiel. His gut and mind started to clear, as though all sluggishness was leaving his body. One clear goal stood out above everything: rescue Cas. Dean loved this goal.

He knew it was a trap, but he didn't care. He kicked the door in and yelled, "Honey, I'm home!" with the most disdain he possessed. A glimpse of Castiel in a metal cage suspended off the floor and plugged into some sort of medical device took the wind from Dean's sails.

"Cas!" he cried as the first and second taser hit his skin. He woke up a little later in a cage all his own, too far away from both the floor and Castiel to be of much use.

"Cas," Dean pleaded, "Can you hear me?"

Castiel's eyes were glassy from the morphine drip, his body sprawled out all over his cage, head tilted back and profusely perspiring. His movements were choppy, strangled, although he hadn't used his body in several days. "D-e-an?" He managed to croak out.

"Yeah, it's me," Dean replied, his gaze locking onto Castiel's head as Castiel rolled his head slightly, trying to pierce the fog.

"You, you are here."

"Yeah, though I'm doing a shit job of rescue at the moment. I'm sorry 'bout that."

"-alright. You don- concentrate- you didn't have to -have to come."

"Like hell I didn't," Dean said. "Not after everything."

"Dean," Castiel cried out as a bubble of morphine shot into his body.

Dean tried to move closer to Castiel, his cage rocking ever so slightly. "Cas! What have these bitches done to you?!"

"The hunter will not talk," a woman in the gray business suit with her brunette hair in a no-nonsense bun hissed. Dean felt the sharp prod hit his gut. He wasn't skewered but he could tell that the knife had been a warning. He wouldn't make it if he didn't do something quickly.

"Cas, Cas baby, look at me," Dean cried out. "Fight it. Whatever it is- fight it! I need you!"

"Na-Nao-Naomi's Cult. Want my blood. Close heaven. All falling. Dean," Castiel said, mumbling as the clear drug moved through his system.

"Yes, it's me, I'm here," Dean groaned. "Come on, Cas. Cas, I'm begging you. Please hear me!"

"He can't hear you, hunter," the lead woman hissed. "The mix of chemicals flowing through his blood guarantee him weak and powerless. Soon we will fufill Naomi's promise and the world will be cleansed of all the unnatural things in it."

"Yeah?" Dean said with a dark smirk. "We'll see."

Then he looked at Castiel, really looked at him. Tried to gaze on him the same way he'd noticed Castiel look at him all those times they'd been together. And so few times in his life could Dean say he'd ever been happier to have been with, or seen, someone. Castiel had pulled his bacon out of the fryer plenty of times. And Dean wasn't in the habit of giving up just based on something monumentally stupid as the odds not being in his favor.

The feeling of being overwhelmed hit him and he knew what he was holding in, but it was difficult. To watch Cas being drugged and bled out and just feeling so helpless and faraway. Castiel's life depended on him now, in more way than one, and maybe- just this once- he needed to suck it up and actually talk about what was happening inside.

Dean closed his eyes and took a sharp breath in, holding a moment in his mind from years back. His favorite moment. Zachie Boy about to send him to the future again. And then Cas and safety and that smile that meant he'd always be there.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one than why does my hand fit yours this way?_

Dean found his breathing ragged as he opened his eyes, the entire room stopped short by his Johnny Cash twang singing a European pop song. Castiel wasn't responding yet, and that was all that mattered to Dean.

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

"Dean," Castiel groaned. He was trying harder to fight and that was something that Dean could hold onto.

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Castiel managed to stumble forward in his own cage, sloppy and stuck to an iv, but scrambling enough that his free hand reached limply out of the cage, trying to reach for Dean. Castiel's eyes were watery with fear and sweat, but he was trying hard enough to be brave. All he wanted to do was to reach out and touch Dean one last time before the medicine worked its dark magic.

Unencumbered by drugs, Dean moved around in his cage, finding that it kept swinging with some momentum. The women below, thirty all told in the matching grey matron outfits, were working frantically to try and unchain Dean's cage or to stick him with something that might kill or silence him. But their efficiency was their own undoing. A Dean in motion was a Dean beyond their reach.

Dean's voice was harsh but he was still sing talking his way through the chorus when he found himself swinging enough that he could almost feel Cas' fingertips. Castiel was waking now, to the sound of Dean's voice. He sounded like a sloppy drunk, but Dean being there revived him and gave him greater clarity.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does my name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you with my time?_

Castiel, groaning and screaming slightly pulled his hand back in just briefly and ripped the IV out of his arm. He was stunned by the overwhelming pain and vertigo but fell forward enough, his cage starting to swing out to meet Dean's.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean barked, his breath made slightly shallow by moving the cage with frenzied energy.

"Worse things have happened," Castiel muttered low as he started to rock his cage slowly, swinging out to meet Dean. "I don't want to die far away from you, Dean."

"Then you're just gonna have to keep swinging for me," Dean replied, glossing over Castiel's fear of death. Though it was true that several angel traps had been welded into Cas' cage, Dean's cage was another matter altogether. If he could just reach the angel-

_Cause I miss you_

_Body and soul so strong_

_It takes my breath away_

Castiel's blood was striking the walls behind the cages now and Dean could feel a steady drip from his side, the work of the steely knives. The women were crowding below, fingertips just out of reach of the cages except for the moments when the cages swung far low. Fingertips brushed once, the weight of heaven between then.

_And I love you_

_Whether it's wrong and right_

_And I'll be with you tonight_

_And forever by your side_

It was only then when their hands were grasped together, fingers entwined and raw from trying to keep their grasp that their was a blinding flash of light throughout the room. Nearby, a man in green with large teeth closed a cavity on his last dolphin filled with a small amount of Dean and Castiel's love energy and bowed to the building, popping out of the world with minimal effort.

The metal in the cages began to melt into a cascading stairway as the women shivered below the light. Metal moved like tissue paper through Dean's hands as he grabbed Castiel close to him and began to walk down the new metal ramp with his angel by his side.

They walked out of the factory, Castiel leaning on Dean for support. They hadn't talked since their fingers touched but now they stood by the Impala and they sang, sensing it was the end of the singing and yet just the beginning of it all.

_I don't want to run away_

_But I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you_

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your world?_

(**A/N**: Song is "_The One_" by Daniel Bedingfield)


	6. We Don't Need More Songs

"Can we go home now Dean?" Castiel asked in a quiet voice, head leaning on the passenger seat window.

"Not quite yet," Dean said. "Sam would be there and I want some alone time with you. You start to get hungry or thirsty, you let me know. I packed some stuff in the trunk."

"I feel very strange, shallow in a way. I don't know what that medicine did to me."

"I know, buddy, I know. We'll get you fixed up okay?"

Castiel sat quietly for a few minutes, listening to Dean breath. "Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"You called me baby. You only call the Impala that."

Dean could feel the blush creeping up his body. "Yeah, I did," he said as he swallowed hard.

"Dean, when you say you love me-"

"Let's wait 'til we get off the road, Cas. Huh? I can't-have this conversation while I'm driving."

"Alright," Castiel nodded slowly, "I'm going to shut my eyes for a moment. I do not have a concussion, everything should be fine with me physically."

"You catch some shut-eye. I'll just drive for a little while, okay?"

Within moments of Cas falling asleep, Dean snuck a peek during a long stretch of straight road at Castiel. Correction, Dean thought, at the man I love. He watched Castiel breath for a moment, thinking back to a future that never was. He'd been sitting where Castiel was now- vulnerable, tired, a bit high on the endorphines of fright and curiosity. And now there was love there. And that was the real future, the unexpected one.

Dean followed his gut on a turn that took him away from back home. He didn't know why. He knew he wasn't going to break out into song. He knew he would have a piece of pie sometime in the next week. Hell, he knew Sam wouldn't be pissed at him when they saw each other next. But he couldn't quite put his finger on why he turned left. Until he saw the abandoned building.

Oddly enough, there was nothing wrong with it. No spirits. No possessions. Just a building, a perfect building in the ass-end of nowhere. Maybe used to be a converted government office? It was likely, Dean thought, or maybe it was just damn lucky. He left Castiel in the car.

Castiel awoke alone in the stopped Impala. He was startled, to say the least.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice croaked. Remembering what Dean had said, Castiel left the passenger seat and wound his way around to the trunk, munching on a granola bar and sucking down a half liter of water. He coughed a little, glad to feel better. His thoughts wandered to Dean as the sun started to go down, the sky turning pale but still exuding heat. It wasn't quite evening yet, about three thirty in the afternoon by Castiel's reckoning.

He let out a deep sigh. He couldn't leave Dean now. Not again. It had been too hard the first time and then Dean had told him that he loved him. And he knew he felt the same way. He'd felt that way for a long time. Ever since Adam had been lost.

He found himself coming down off the back bumper, where he had been sitting to eat, and walking around the Impala, looking up at the abandoned house. He noticed the outside peeling paint, how it had once been a deep shade of yellow. He noticed the repairs needed on the shutters. He didn't notice the man staring at him from the upstairs window, willing him to come in his mind.

Castiel began walking towards the house, wondering if Dean was inside. He thought it was strange, even for Dean. Dean loved his new home, he'd traveled days to get there before. Castiel called his name, walking through all the downstairs rooms, hearing his feet creak over wooden floors. There was still nothing.

He found Dean in an upstairs room. Dean was looking out the window, muscles tense and hands clasped behind his back as though he were straining against something.

"Dean?" Castiel asked from the doorway. He'd been frightened by Dean the last time he'd seen him like this.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, looking back with a turn of his head. "It's a nice day out, don'cha think?"

"Yes, it is," Castiel said as he approached cautiously. "What are we doing here Dean?"

Dean waited until Castiel was inside of his personal space, facing him. Dean thought for a moment, a tremble forming in his lips. "There's something- something we need to talk about."

"We don't have to."

Dean nodded a little. "I know. But maybe, maybe we should. I think if we don't- if we let this moment go by-"

"Dean, I would never ask anything of you that you couldn't give me. I know you, I gripped you tight, remember?"

"I know that, Cas. You've seen me at my lowest lows and my highest highs. We've been through a lot together. You've been my best friend through all the shit I've gone through and put you and Sammy through and when I thought I had lost you," Dean said, closing the gap and reaching for one of Castiel's hands, threading his fingers through, "it damn near killed me."

"Dean, don't-"

"I'm no great shakes at this. Let me just say it."

"Alright."

"I love you, Cas."

Castiel felt himself deflate, looking down at Dean's shoes and then back up to Dean's eyes. This was it. The moment that was going to change Dean's life. Castiel knew everything, all of his maturation and hope was going to rest on his own response. "I've never loved anyone more," Castiel said matter-of-factly.

Dean let out a sob he'd been holding in the deep of his chest for who knows how long. He pulled Castiel into his body.

"I can't tell you how much I want to kiss you," Dean purred, "all those times we were alone together and I just hated myself for wanting you but I couldn't stop."

"I know," Cas said as he looked up at Dean, "I wanted to leave so many times because I knew you were hurting yourself over me but I couldn't leave. Leaving you is an impossibility."

"Good. Because its you and me and Sam forever. No jokes, no tricks, no snide comments. Deal?"

Cas let out a small smile. "Only if we kiss on it, Dean."

"More than happy to oblige," Dean said as he lowered his head slightly, tipping Castiel's chin back with a calloused hand. Dean's touch caused Castiel to let out a small moan and Dean used the seconds leading up to the kiss to caress Castiel's jawline. He watched emotions play across Castiel's face and it made him hungry to kiss.

The kiss was deep, spanning eternities and yet lasting no longer than four minutes. When they broke apart, Castiel looked at Dean, who broke out into a grin.

"Best kiss ever," Dean said cheekily.

"I'm glad to make you happy," Castiel replied. "I would gladly make you happy twice."

"Noted," Dean said, taking Castiel in for another kiss, but winding his arms around Castiel's back the second time, kissing his lips and then working his way down to Castiel's jawline and into the crook of his neck. The angel's scent infuriated him and he nibbled against the flesh of Castiel's neck, causing Castiel to buckle slightly and his knees to crash into Dean's legs.

Dean chuckled into the crook of Castiel's neck. "Well, damn," he whispered, "if I had known you were going to have that reaction-"

"Make love to me, Dean," Castiel demanded as a response. Dean was only too happy to oblige. He moved Castiel over to a setee covered with a white sheet. He'd pushed a table with it to create a long sofa table thing. It would work. For their first time.

Castiel leaned back as Dean hovered over him, kissing him deeper and thrusting their forms closer togehter until Dean's legs were splayed against Castiel's and Castiel's arms were slung around Dean's back, their lower halves welded together.

"Damn, baby," Dean purred, "seems like you're happy to see me."

"Never let me leave again," Castiel begged.

"You want a marking all your own?" Dean asked, biting down on his bottom lip. "Somethin' to say that you're mine?"

Castiel shook his head. "Only a fool would think otherwise."

"I might mark ya anyways, good old-fashioned hickey. How would you like that?"

"I don't know," Castiel said as he pulled Dean down by his lapel, lips tantalizingly close. "Where would this alleged mark occur?"

"Mmm-somewhere-special," Dean responded, a hovering light kiss of the lips punctuating each word.

"Dean," Castiel sighed. "Dean."

"Damn, baby, I love when you say my name. Tell me what you want, tell me everything," Dean searched Cas' eyes, lust filling his own, darting over the parts of Cas he could see and the parts of Castiel he'd imagined.

"I just want you," Castiel stated, unsure of what sexual desires he had beside simply being with Dean. Being with Dean was enough of a flame to burn an entire forest to the ground.

"I can give you that and more," Dean whispered seductively in Castiel's ear while one hand traveled down Castiel's body to their merged crotches, hand kneading the sides of a growing tent. Castiel squirmed slightly.

"We a fan of that?"

"Heavens- Dean!" Castiel began to arch his back but Dean held him down.

"Nope. Nope. Waited too long for that. We're not gonna lose our heads just yet. Maybe we'll just take some time to see what we've been thinking about." It was with great regret that Dean found himself climbing off of Castiel.

Castiel sat up slightly, reclining and looked at Dean questioningly. "Dean, I didn't-"

And then Dean was starting to strip off his shirt and Castiel nearly lost it at that moment. He'd seen Dean in various states of undress before, but never for him before. This was different, Dean wanting him to look and evaluate, giving him permission to want. Dean was down to his boxers, a delicious rose tinted head peeking out of the slit, before Castiel realized that Dean was watching him watch the preceedings.

"Am I the only one getting naked here?"

Castiel rose awkwardly and began to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt, hands shaking. He looked up at Dean. "Dean, I'm nervous- I can't-"

Dean smiled warmly, closing the space between them yet again. "Here," he said in a low voice. "Still your first time, isn't it?" Castiel nodded as Dean's fingers expertly began to separate buttong from cloth. "It's alright," Dean purred, "we'll go your speed, alright. Here-"

He closed the gap between them so their chests touched, shirtless enough that he could nearly feel Castiel's heartbeat. "Finish slipping your shirt and shoes off," Dean whispered low, looking into Cas' eyes with kindness.

"Of course," Castiel nodded, doing as Dean requested. He felt his hands return to Dean's body, brushing over rib and chest, admiring and memorizing the form. "Dean, your body is so wonderful."

"Glad you think so," Dean said. "You want to kiss a little more or you want to get to the main attraction?"

"Which do you prefer?"

"Well," Dean said with a trademark smirk, "I'm sure this won't be our last kiss. I know I want you. I know I deprived myself of you for so long that I'm going plum crazy, but I also know how much you like bein' kissed by me. I don't take offense to either."

"How long before we get caught here?"

"Act like we won't. That affect your answer?"

Castiel blushed slightly. "I-I'm not sure. I am afraid of the main event."

"Cause I've had so many partners?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's that I've imagined- things- happening and I don't, I can't live up to-"

"Oh baby," Dean said, bringing his forehead in contact with Castiel's. "Don't worry about that, alright. I'll be gentle and kind, I'll give you all the loving you deserve. I'll treat you like a king. My Castiel."

"Dean-" Castiel pleadead and Dean knew, without another word, what Castiel needed. Dean's fingers trailed slowly, agonizing, to the edge of Castiel's belt line.

"No turning back," Dean purred. His fingers hovered over the belt for a moment before he started to unfold it and unzip Castiel's pants. Castiel's boxer briefs were tented around his growing hard-on and Dean kneaded the hard-on with the palm of his hand, causing Castiel's knees to tremble slightly. "Lay back," Dean whispered in response.

He crouched as Castiel laid back on the makeshift sofa bed and began to knead Castiel's hard-on again, but with his mouth. It was a different shape and texture than being with a woman, but Dean was pretty familiar with what a penis looked and liked to feel, so that didn't bother him too much. Watching Castiel's face as he moved the hardening dick around with his mouth was priceless and worth the trial and error campaign.

Dean's hands slipped to the waistband of Castiel's boxer briefs and slid them down, revealing a desperate hard-on, veins connecting like subway cars. Dean licked along Castiel's shaft, to the head, and took the head in his mouth. He didn't have much experience, but Castiel seemed to like what he was doing, so he continued in that vein from head to shaft with his tongue and back again.

Castiel reared his hips in ecstacy. He'd felt and seen much in his life but having Dean's body influencing his own orgasm was almost beyond Castiel's knowledge and control. Dean's hands trailing his body, Dean's tongue touching private parts- it was almost overwhelming for Castiel. He wanted to shut his eyes and to savor the emotions but at the same time, taking his eyes off of Dean, who was watching Castiel watch him, was impossible. Dean was captivating and beautiful and Castiel felt no regrets in that instance.

"Do you- do you wish to switch places?" Castiel heard himself say, curious and a little frightened of what that might entail.

Dean smirked and blushed a little. "Yeah, of course. I love getting a good blowjob but if you're nervous-"

"No, I just wish to be close to you."

Dean smiled, standing up and leaning down to hover over Cas, their bodies touching this time as Dean kissed Castiel yet again, but with the full force of breath and tongue behind it. "You'll never have to worry about not being close again, Cas," Dean purred as he broke the kiss.

His face changed as he felt Castiel grab for Dean's dick through his boxers. He moaned and smiled. "Oh, that's the shit. You know where all my buttons-mm-are, doncha?"

"I believe I'm adequately aware of your anatomy."

"Ooh well then sweet damn never stop doing what you're-" Dean broke contact with Castiel's eyes to look down at his hand configuration, thumb over the head of Dean's cock and fingers moving along as though his dick were a flute.

"What was that Dean? Cat got your tongue?"

"Urrrghngh," Dean responded with. "Cas, please Cas baby,"

"Yes?" Castiel said lazily as he watched Dean fall into rhythmic lust with the motion of his hand.

"Where did you learn to-"

"From your dreams," Castiel replied as he began to kiss Dean's chest, moving lower and lower, Dean's breath taken by the process of Castiel moving closer and closer to his cock. He had to look at the ceiling and close his eyes for a second so that he wouldn't explode right then and there.

"Woah-woah-damn Cas-slow down-slow down!"

"Am I doing this wrong?" Castiel looked up, pleading eyes locking in on Dean's own eyes as Dean looked down.

Dean shook his head, voice cracking. "No, exact opposite. You're way too good at that."

"Do you wish to resume kissing?"

"You kidding? After that?!" Dean exclaimed. "No, baby, I wanna do things to you that are gonna make you feel that way for the rest of your life."

"Unlikely, seeing as how I'm a celestial being. But what, pray tell, would feel as good as this?" Castiel licked the top of Dean's head, his tongue darting out while Dean watched Cas watching him receiving a blowjob.

Dean's hand seemed to move of its own volition to the back of Cas' head, cradling it with his palm. "Oh God, I want you to suck me off so bad. But you don't even know what I want to do to you. I wanna make you feel everything, baby."

"You already do that to me," Castiel said as he rose, Dean's hand sliding down Castiel's back and cupping his ass as they kissed deeply, tongues touching and sliding, feeling the inside of each other's mouths, slithering around and creating an electric tension exaserbated by Dean's fingers creeping along the entrance to Castiel's hole. Castiel's raised up his body to straighten out with Dean and Dean found himself holding Castiel and swinging around so he was sitting on the makeshift bed with Castiel on his lap, their hard dicks parallel and completely vertical.

"I want you," Dean said as he gasped for air.

"I know. I want you more."

"Don't think that's possible."

"Let's find out," Castiel said as he went in for another kiss, pushing Dean back into a laying position and kissing him violently, bruising his mouth and pushing their bodies together. Dean wriggled a bit so Castiel didn't crush anything and found Castiel's dick rubbing along his stomach while his own cock rubbed against Castiel's crack.

The very thought of entering Castiel nearly caused Dean to jet out a long stream of cum, so he broke the kiss and started to rub Castiel's ribs lazily. "I don't want it to be over yet, but I'm close."

"I want to give you pleasure," Castiel said with lust glazing his eyes.

"I know, but I never want this to stop."

"It won't. Of that I'm sure. Do you- do you wish to enter me? Is that what made you feel so ecstatic?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Being away from you hurt me. Nothing could hurt more."

Dean shook his head. "But this will hurt. I've only done it to a couple of girls and they- they did not look like they had a good time."

"I trust you, Dean."

"And I want you."

"Then we shall try. I will not let myself become discomforted."

"Okay," Dean said. "If you'll reach into my jeans, I grabbed a couple of things I need from the glove compartment."

"What?" Castiel said as he climbed down off of the makeshift bed and rummaged around in Dean's pockets.

"Condoms and lube. I don't want us to be fluid bonded til we're both tested and everything checks out."

Castiel nodded. "You know I am disease free. I would never-"

"-It's just the smart thing to do, Cas," Dean said, grateful for the moment break. He could feel himself staying hard but not ready to cum right away. He played with himself absentmindedly. "Yeah, that's what you're looking for."

"So I place the condom on your penis and then the gel over top of it."

Dean nodded. "Yep. And then you'll have to finger some of it into your entrance so it don't hurt as much, alright? You gotta go to the bathroom or anything? I've gotta suspicion they didn't take care of you too well in that other place."

"I am fine. I was so dehydrated before the half liter I drank, I will be fine. Lay back please," Castiel said.

Dean did as he was commanded, crossing his arms over his head as Castiel slowly applied the condom and a generous portion of lube, rubbing it around and causing Dean to squirm. "Mmhmh, whoo, we gotta figure a way to keep me from exploding, Cas."

"I'm not sure I'm qualified to help you not be close to orgasm," Castiel said as he climbed on top of the makeshift bed and then on top of Dean. "Like this?" Castiel asked as he reared back, the muscles in Dean's dick tightening to the point of pain.

"Yeah-like that," Dean breathed heavily. "It's gonna be tight. Don't know if I can hold on."

"Then we will do this quickly," Castiel said and began to lower himself onto Dean's dick.

"Sssss-don't hurt yourself, Cas!" Dean cried out as Castiel took his cock in slowly.

Castiel's penis dripped pre-cum onto Dean's belly in response, Castiel's dick spurting out little clear jets and pumping slightly of its own volition as Dean's cock hit Castiel's prostate. Castiel reared his head back and made a noise of pleasure the Dean had never heard before- somewhere between the honk of a Canadian goose and the low moan of a cat in heat. Dean's skin tingled when he heard it and he resolved to make Castiel make that sound more often.

Dean couldn't help the involuntary motion of his hips as they thrust back against Castiel at the midway point.

"Dean!" Cas gasped.

"Can't help it, shit baby, you're so good," Dean said as he tried to control the thrusting but failed.

"DeanDeanDeanDean," Castiel said the name over again as they bucked and thrust against each other slightly, Dean caught up half in lust and half in shame for what he was doing to Castiel.

"Cas, Cas, I'm going to-" and then the world stopped as Dean found himself unloading into Castiel's ass. His breath stopped and his body hummed along as floods of light passed through him. Every bit of imagining he'd ever done, everything that mattered. All disappointment and joy and sorrow and hope flooded into Castiel's ass, so tight and beautiful.

Castiel wasn't far behind, stripe afte stripe of cum lining Dean's body from chin to chest to stomach and back again. Castiel rocked back and forth slightly on Dean's cock until he was finally finished, Dean's cock exiting Castiel's hole with a little bit of a noise.

Castiel fell to Dean's side and snuggled in, both gasping for air. Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head, letting Castiel use one of his arms as a pillow.

"Cas, baby, you okay?"

"I believe so," Castiel said, "If that's what I get for being captured, can I get captured more often?"

Dean chuckled low, punching Castiel's ribs playfully. "Tell you what. I'll let you have that when and wherever you want if you promise never to be captured again."

"I will try my best."

"I know, buddy, oh believe me- I know," Dean replied.


End file.
